A Weeks Absense
by BlackTheWhite
Summary: Roy takes off the week of Valentine's Day, secretly getting his presents for Ed together. Ed, bored out of his mind, causes chaos at Headquarters while he's away. But what happens when Saturday rolls around, will Roy show up? Crackfic. Fluff. Roy/Ed.
1. Monday

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters.

**Author's Note:**

Crack, TWT.

I really don't know anymore.

My brain disappeared towards the end of this. So sorry.

I decided to start writing this on Monday or Tuesday..so it was really rushed. My brain is so DEEEAAD.

P.S.

ILU RIE! I'm sorry I forgot to mention you even though I stole your plot bunny.

------

On Monday morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye arrived at work, on time as always. Someone had to, and she took quite the pride in picking up her phone and calling up the General once it hit 6:01 AM. Some would call her crazy, but making sure General Roy Mustang was on time was just one of her many daily duties. If she didn't, who would?

Lifting a hand, her slender fingers curled around the cold door knob before turning it and pushing the door open that lead into the General's office. Anyone else would have knocked, but if she knocked it would only give the lazy man time to pull out a pen and appear as though he was signing the paperwork that she had left on his desk for him. If anyone else tried such an act, they would have surely found themselves charred or something to effect. Hawkeye was the only one who could get away with such an informal greeting to a superior officer.

Something had given Hawkeye the feeling that the General would not be in today. Perhaps she had a sort of intuition about these things after knowing him for so long? As she peered into the office, she found it completely empty. It looked as though the General hadn't been in at all that day, but the fact that the door had been unlocked told her otherwise, along with the bright yellow post-it-note that was in the center of the large oak desk.

Where had it come from? More importantly, what was on it?

Most would have turned away right then, left the note due to the fact that it was on the General's desk and therefore 'off limits'. The truth of the matter was that Mustang had little to no personal life, and had long given up on trying to hide anything of importance from his loyal team. Thankfully anything they discovered stayed between them and didn't spread through the military.

Hawkeye wasted no time, and stepped into the quiet office to inspect the little yellow note on the Generals desk. She even took the liberty to sit down in his cozy chair before reaching out and picking up the note.

Why not make herself comfortable? Something told her that the note on the desk was going to explain why the General wasn't here.

_Sorry, but for the safety of myself and everyone else I will be taking the week off. See ya!_

_Don't let Fullmetal destroy my office._

_Roy_

A soft sigh escaped Hawkeye's lips as she placed down the note, and then reached to the phone that was on the corner of the large desk.

Mustang had some explaining to do.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered after a few rings.

"Sir, what is the meaning of this?"

"Look at the calendar, Lieutenant." A click sounded on the other end as the General hung up, as though his words had given Hawkeye a full explanation for his absence.

Hawkeye turned her attention towards the calendar on the desk, falling silent as she looked at the dates of the week. Today was the 9th of February..which meant..

Saturday was Valentine's Day.

Chuckling, Hawkeye lifted herself from the comfortable chair and set the receiver of the phone back in place. Then she walked around the side of the desk and back out towards the doors.

The General was definitely going to have a long week ahead of him.

So was she, for that matter. Now she had to find someone to sign all of the papers on the Generals desk, and like hell was it going to be her.

She needed to find Havoc. He had already played Mustang's role once before!

------

About an hour later, a certain blond haired alchemist finally was making his way into work. Getting up early was definitely not a favorite thing of his, and it was all too often that he came in later than usual.

Normally Roy called at least five minutes before he was supposed to show up at work, to assure that the blond was up and out of the house already. That's not to say that Ed ever answered that call, but who the hell else would be calling him at 5:55 in the morning? Nobody else was that daring.

But when he never received that call, the little genius decided to take full advantage of it. Ed figured that Roy was probably sick with a hangover, after all, it was Monday morning and it was known that the General was quite a social drinker, especially on the weekends. Ed really had to wonder how the old man partied all weekend and then showed up at work on Monday.

Perhaps it had finally taken its toll on him!

After an hour though, Ed had gotten tired of staring intently at the phone that never rang. Why hadn't anyone called wondering where he was?! Didn't they need him? Want him around to piss off the General and entertain the public?!

Ed could hear Mustang's voice in his head, smooth and cocky while spewing spouting out short jokes about how they wouldn't even notice he wasn't there because he's so short.

The blond began ranting the very moment after shoving the office doors open and stepped foot inside, "Why haven't you called me in yet, Mustang?! Oh wait, here, I'll spare you on the short jokes!" Pausing briefly, he inhaled and then with a lowered imitation of a suave Roy, he continued on. "Oh, Fullmetal, you're just so short that I didn't notice you weren't here yet!"

"E-Edward?"

That voice was _definitely_ not Mustang's.

No, in fact, it was actually one of Mustang's subordinates, Havoc. His eyes were widened, obviously stunned by the blond that had just barged in and screamed at him.

"Oh..whoops! Sorry, Havoc! Where's Mustang so I can yell at him?"

Havoc grinned, pulling the pen out of his mouth that he had been chewing on the end of, "Took a vacation for the week. You'll have to keep all those rants to yourself till next week, and then you can yell at him all you like."

"Like hell I will! I'll show up at his house and yell at him! That bastard! Why's he taking a week off!?"

Havoc rose from the chair, quickly walking over and grabbing the other blond by the hood of the bright red jacket he wore, making Ed's attempt to storm out to find Roy a complete failure. "Well lets just say he's having some lady issues.."

It was a poor choice in words on Havoc's part, and the shorter blond lurched forward in another attempt to go break down Mustang's front door. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Naturally he had assumed the worst of the General, and had gone back to his old womanizing habits.

"Woah woah, shrimp! It's not like th—"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT MUSTANG CAN'T TELL HE EXISTS ANYMORE SO HE WENT TO GO F—"

A smack to the head quickly stopped the temperamental alchemist mid-short rant.

"Oh! Before I forget! Lieutenant Hawkeye wanted me to let you know once you got here that your job for the week is to sign all of the General's paperwork." The older man almost sing-songed the announcement, as if he had been relieved of the job by some sort of miracle.

"Wait, WHAT? But why can't you?! You were just doing it before I got here!" Ed protested, narrowing gold eyes at Havoc. There was no way that he was going to shrug off his work onto him! Ed was not going to sit around all day and sign papers that Mustang **should** have been doing!

But no, the all mighty Flame Alchemist was away for a week, probably hiding under his bed at home shivering like a scared puppy.

And Ed found himself led to the leather chair while a pen was slipped between automail fingers. A pat on the head, like he was some kind of puppy too, and Havoc almost literally skipped out of the office.

"Bye Ed, have fun!"

Oh, hell no! Edward was not going to tolerate being pushed around by other members of the military. The only one he listened to..wait..no, actually, he never listened to a thing Mustang said either. Glancing over at the clock on the desk, he idly began tapping the desk with the pen that he held loosely inbetween his fingers. As soon as a good five to ten minutes had passed, Edward could put his plan into action.

Meanwhile he had to amuse himself, and what better way than to dig through the desk of his most beloved General! Dropping the pen, his hand slid across the desk and to the first drawer on the right hand side. Tugging it open, he found it was full of random shit, but nothing out of the ordinary really. There was a bunch of pens, pencils, extra staples, some sharpies and a bunch of other regular ol' office like things, including some glue. Ed continues to dig through it, pulling most of it out and organizing it all on the desk as he went.

Before he knew it, he had a whole pile of pens on the far left side of the desk, and a pile of sharpies on the right side, and a bunch of packets of staples in the middle.

Oh this was going to be fun.

A devious smirk formed on the young blond's lips as he started gluing the staples together. It didn't even bother him that a lot of the gooey liquid was dripping onto the desk, and that the little sculpture he was making would more than likely be glued onto the desk as well because of it. Piece by piece he glued, being careful to the details of the structure to make sure it resembled what it was meant to: the Eiffel tower. Sure, he could have just done with a little clap of the hands, but Ed had time to kill.

Lots of time.

"AHA! Success!" He finally exclaimed, after nearly two hours of working on the staple masterpiece. Leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head, Edward took a moment to admire the project he had finally finished. While it did look a bit messy, he was sure anyone that knew what the Eiffel Tower was would recognize it.

Oh, right, nobody would know that except Alphonse, who wasn't even living in Central anymore. He was off living with Winry.

A small yawn suddenly escaped Ed, though he made no move to even bother covering it. It wasn't like anyone was around to yell at him about it anyways. That damned clock off to the side of the desk only read 9:30, as if rubbing it in his face that he had only been here for two hours and thirty minutes. The annoying thing only reminded him of how many more long hours he had left till he could go home, and Ed wasn't in the mood to have any of such a reminder. Reaching over, he laid his fingers on top of the clock and gave it a shove. The metal clock promptly fell off of the desk and landed on the wooden floor with a 'thunk' and some odd jingling noises.

Leaning over in the chair, Ed blinked lazily at the object and wondered if it had broken from the fall. The fact that the glass was broken and some pieces had broken off allowed him to safely assume that it had broken. Still, he couldn't bring himself to even give a rats ass about breaking something that wasn't his. He'd fix it Sunday before Roy came back to work. No, actually, Ed decided he wouldn't that way he'd have something to look forward to on Monday.

Pushing the wheeled chair back and standing, Ed stomped his way over to the double doors of the office. Gently pushing them open, he poked his head out just enough to look for a certain blond female. It took less than a second for him to spy Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was headed right in his direction. More than likely she was probably on her way to check on him and make sure he was staying on task.

"Ah, Lieutenant! Can you make sure nobody disturbs me? I'm hard at work."

Pausing, Hawkeye blinked before the corners of her lips twitched upward into a small smile. "Of course, Sir."

Returning the smile, Ed nodded at her and ducked back inside the office, locking the doors behind him just as an extra precaution. Then he sauntered over to the couch that was off to the side of the office and proceeded to flop down onto it. Hard work had never killed anyone, but why take the chances? Reaching behind his head, he grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it closer, then dropped his head onto it with a content sigh.

It was time for a well deserved nap.

------

Meanwhile in Central, Roy was on the verge of digging his fingers into his hair and tugging at the silky black hair out of pure irritation. He knew a lot, nobody would challenge his knowledge, but when it came to figuring out what to get his favorite little blond for Valentine's Day, Roy couldn't help but find himself at a complete and utter loss.

Things were never simple when it came to Ed. No matter what it was.

Had it been some random girl, he was sure of what he would have gotten them. Some flowers, chocolates, and surprised her with a romantic date at one of the most high class expensive restaurants in Central. Too bad for him that his choices were limited due to the sort of hidden relationship that him and Ed shared at the moment. The only ones that knew were his subordinates, Riza and the group, as well as Al, Winry, Pinako and Gracia. Roy was positive that if he was out on Valentine's Day with Ed at a fancy restaurant that rumors would fly and cause them both a great deal of trouble.

That was the last thing either of them needed right now.

After getting some much deserved sleep after hanging up on Hawkeye, Roy had decided to start making plans for Saturday. The sly bastard had only half lied though, because he was sure that some girls would be appearing on his doorstep sooner or later. At least one, if not a handful would stop him in public to ask him out. Years of experience had him well expected for this. What the girls all didn't know was that Roy was off the market, and so he'd have to still put up with it, unfortunately. He would have to come up with lies to feed all the girls he encountered, but that was just another thing he had a lot of experience in by now.

Now finding himself inspecting a colorful arrangement of flowers. "If I bought these I'd be eating automail for dinner.." Roy mumbled softly. The very thought was enough to cause him to turn and leave the flowers, deciding that there were things much more appealing to eat for dinner than automail.

Just as he began walking away, a girl suddenly slid right into his pathway, causing him to stop walking. Well, that wasn't unexpected. A slender eyebrow rose as Roy waited for the girl to speak up.

"Can I help you with something?" The short redhaired girl asked, head tilted to the side and a bright friendly smile on her lips. She appeared to only want to help him make a decision, but Roy knew better than that. There had to be some sort of hidden intent behind it! Or perhaps he was just **that** paranoid because of the holiday that was approaching.

With a smile, Roy shook his head at the question, "Oh, no. I was just looking. I'm fine." Perhaps she'd accept the answer and move on now that he had told her he didn't need help? One could only hope.

Too bad the girl was persistent. Like most, if not all women.

"Are you looking for anything in particular? Maybe I can help! What's she like?"

Roy sighed, shaking his head at the girl. "She doesn't like flowers." Could this girl take a hint?

"But everyone likes flowers!"

Shit. How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

The girl wasn't done being relentless either, as she took hold of Roy's arm and pulled him off to the side to show off some of the flowers that surrounded them. "See, see! These ones are really pretty. Traditional flowers for Valentine's. Everyone gets roses! They're sexy!" The girl happily chimed, glancing over and innocently smiling at the man whose arm she still had in her evil clutches. "Kind of like you!"

One upon a time, Roy would have enjoyed that fawning. Now that he had Ed in his life though, such things were out of the question. In fact, Roy found his head whipping around and looking to make sure that the blond wasn't anywhere close by. The very image of Ed wandering onto the scene scared the hell out of him. There was no doubt in his mind that the short alchemist would have thought the worst and proceeded to beat the shit out of Roy while screaming at the top of his lungs. Roy concluded that Edward wouldn't be satisfied with that, though, and he'd continue to make his life a living hell for as long as possible.

Edward never listened to him. There'd be almost no way of talking his way out of it if Ed caught him here with a girl latched onto his arm, batting her eyelashes and hitting on him. While he wasn't flirting back, he hadn't done anything to put a stop to it just yet. Roy was going to fix that now, while he still could.

With a shudder, Roy reached over and gently tugged at the girls fingers until they slackened and the girl finally let go. Then he pointed a gloved finger at the roses, "I'll take a dozen."

"I knew you'd like them!" The girl happily exclaimed, and then began collect the roses and bundle them together.

A sigh escaped Roy, silently thankful that she had taken the bait and was done flirting with him. While he waited he glanced around, looking at all the different flowers that were on display. Personally he found nothing interesting about them; after all, they were just plants. No, Roy wouldn't dare give those roses to Ed. He'd just have to find something to do with them later.

The girl had reappeared, and was shoving a bundle of roses into his awaiting arms. She flashed him yet another flirty smile, "It's on me!"

Roy wanted to slam his head into the nearest wall, but settled for giving the girl a forced smile. "Thank you." With a small wave of his hand, he began walking away while bidding the female goodbye, "Take care."

Waving back, the girl hollered at the older man as he walked off, "You too! Good luck getting laid!"

There was a snort, and a mumbled 'Thanks I'll need it' before Roy was out of sight, deciding it was best to return home before he ran into anymore trouble, whether it was female or Ed himself. That and he had to figure out what to do with the roses. There was also the matter of figuring out his plans for Saturday still. All in all, he had accomplished absolutely nothing today.

Great.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Nobody was quite sure if Edward had slept on that couch all night, or if he had just gotten there earlier in the morning before everyone else, but they had found him in nearly the same position on the couch when they all peeked in early the next morning. At first Hawkeye had thought about waking the blond up, but decided against it. At least for now.

It wasn't like there was anything for Fullmetal to do anyways. The General was still off on his leave of absence, meaning Ed had no assignment for all week. They had tried to get him to sign paperwork, but that had failed miserably.

Sighing, Hawkeye quietly closed the door to the Generals office behind her after checking in on the blond. Then she turned and headed back towards her desk to sign the paperwork that had been neglected all day yesterday. That bastard was going to pay when he got back to work on Monday. She was very tempted to show up at his house and point a gun at his head and threaten him to return back to work, but something gave her the feeling that he wouldn't be at home much this week if he was 'trying to avoid females'. It meant he'd be trying to avoid a certain angered blond too.

That hunch had been correct it seemed, because not two feet away from the office doors a figure headed her way caused her to stop walking. Lifting a hand, she saluted the General as he approached, "Sir, May I ask what you are doing here on your day off?"

A chuckle escaped Roy as the Lieutenant spotted him. So much for sneaking around and not getting caught. It worked out though, because he needed to speak to her and seek out some womanly advice. He was sure she had some of it, hidden deep under that tough exterior that would make any man question if she had a feminine bone quirk in her at all. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, may I have a word?"

"Of course, Sir."

As soon as she had answered, Mustang had stepped towards his office doors and was about to open them when a hand slapped itself against the back of his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sir."

Roy hissed, clutching the side of his head and narrowing his eyes at Hawkeye. "That was uncalled for." He grumbled, waiting for an explanation from his subordinate. It was his office! What could they possibly have done to it while he was gone?

"Fullmetal is sleeping." She answered, a small smile appearing on her lips.

A single eyebrow lifted, questioning what he had just been told. Though it wasn't completely unbelievable. Edward spent a lot of time sleeping on that couch even when he **was** there. The blond was lazier than anyone else he had ever met. Looking back at the door, he quietly opened it and stuck his head in just enough to peer inside. Sure enough, there the normally obnoxious Edward Elric was, peacefully snoozing on the couch as if he didn't have a care in the world.

With a small sigh, Roy ducked his head back out and quietly shut the door as to not disturb his favorite little blond. He didn't even notice the huge mess that was on his desk, or the Eiffel Tower of staples that was glued onto the desk either. The broken clock on the floor went unnoticed as well. Probably for the best as well, because if he had seen all of it, then all hell would have broken lose in an instant flat.

"Sir, you had a question for me?" Hawkeye interrupted, breaking Roy from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes Lieutenant."

------

After the General had disappeared once again, Hawkeye made her way back towards her desk. Upon arrival, a surprise was sitting on her desk, in the form of a dozen red roses in a glass vase. She was sure that it hadn't been there earlier when she had left her desk to go and check up on Edward.

Where had it come from?

Pursing her lips in thought, Riza dropped herself into her chair and sighed. Reaching out, she picked up an envelope propped up against the side of the vase and carefully ripped it open. Retrieving the card inside, she flipped it open and read the neat handwriting inside:

_My dearest Riza_

_Take these roses and card as a confession of my love to you_

_And at the same time, answer me this:_

_Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?_

_Jean_

Quite honestly, Riza was at a loss for words after reading the card. Even after reading it multiple times, she wasn't quite sure what to think of it. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the very man who had given her the card and roses was making his way over to her desk, with Breda and Fuery in tow.

"Wooaah, check it out! Who's the secret admirer, Hawkeye?"

"Wow! Someone must really like you!"

Hawkeye jumped slightly, lifting her eyes and looking up at the three men as they all swooned over her roses. She wasn't quite sure what Havoc was trying to play at, since he had given her the roses in the first place. Extending her arm, she stuck the open card in the man's face, "Do you take me as an idiot, Jean?"

Blinking as the card was shoved into his face, Havoc took it and held it out slightly so that all three of them could read it. A second or two after beginning to read it, the cigarette in his mouth suddenly dropped out and landed on Hawkeye's desk, earning a disgusted look from the Lieutenant as she leaned over to flick it off her desk.

Havoc looked absolutely horrified, his face brightening as he stammered out, "I-I didn't…write this!"

"Man, talk about smooth writing, Havoc!" Breda commented, slapping the other man on the back and laughing.

"That takes guts! I knew you were going to ask her out, but damn!"

If possible, Havoc's face brightened more while finally returning his attention to the woman sitting behind the desk, waiting patiently for him to explain himself. "I didn't do this, I swear! This isn't even my handwriting, Hawkeye! I swear!"

"So you don't want to take me out on Saturday?" She asked as she leaned forward, plucking the card from the embarrassed man's hands and stuffing it back into the envelope before setting it down on her desk. "I'm not sure I'd want to go out on a date with someone who can't come clean about their feelings anyways. Don't even dare try and ask me out later when you feel like you can risk your manly pride when your friends aren't around either, Jean."

Breda winced, "Owwch. Now or never, Havoc!"

"I swear, I didn't write that, or put those roses there! But I was going to ask you out. Will you go out with me on Saturday anyways?"

Leaning back slightly in her chair, Hawkeye nodded her head and smiled. "See, that wasn't too hard, not was it? Let me know before then what time you're going to pick me up at." Glancing back over at the roses, an amused expression crossed her face as she realized where the roses must have come from. "I think I know where the roses came from anyways.."

"Who?" The three asked, simultaneously.

"General Mustang stopped by earlier."

"I'm going to kill him. Man, I need a cigarette.."

------

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes, Falman?"

"My apologies..but..it seems Black Hayate got out of your yard and has been roaming around the streets all day. Fuery managed to catch him while on his break and brought him in.."

Leaning over her desk, Hawkeye peered over the edge and down at the black and white dog that was sitting faithfully beside Falman. Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at the dog, "Now you won't be doing that again, now will you, Black Hayate?" She mused. As soon as the gun had been pointed, the dog had scurried back behind Falman's legs and whined loudly.

"That's what I thought." Riza hummed, placing the weapon away and smiling sweetly. "Ah. I know. I'll go ahead and let Fullmetal take care of him for the day.."

"Is he still sleeping in the Generals office?"

"Not for long!"

Getting up from her desk, Hawkeye walked around the side and looked down at her dog. "Come!" Snapping her fingers, she then walked towards Mustang's office, the scraping of nails on the hardwood floors assuring her that Black Hayate was following behind closely.

Pushing the doors open, she pointed at the sleeping form of Ed and gave her order. "Get him."

What followed next was the black and white dog bolting towards the couch, leaping up onto the sleeping form of Ed. There was a groan, and a swipe of an arm towards the dog that was now standing on him. "GET OFF!" Shrieked the male, ignoring the fact that his arm hadn't hit anything, missing the large dog somehow.

What he couldn't ignore was the fact that now Black Hayate had started a full assault on his face, licking and spreading his saliva all over his face in an attempt to wake him.

"Seriously, what the hell!?" The irritated blond screamed, gold eyes snapping open while his hands shoving at the dog to try and keep him away from his face. A groan escaped Ed as he noticed the familiar black and white dog, who he had seen countless of times around Central.

"I've got a job for you, Ed. Watch Black Hayate today, and keep him out of trouble."

Snapping his head to the side, his gold eyes narrowed at the Lieutenant, who he swore was smirking at him. "What?! I'm not a dog sitter!" He snapped at Riza. There was no way he was going to baby sit HER dog all day. Sure, he didn't have anything better to do, but he knew absolutely **nothing** about taking care of any sort of animal.

"Oh, don't worry. He isn't very demanding. Just make sure you take him out every so often so he can do his business. Make sure to take a bag when you do. I don't want to be the one getting in trouble when the messes aren't cleaned up after." Before Edward could argue any more, Lieutenant Hawkeye turned on heel and sped out of the office, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Edward groaned, "Fuck, this is going to be a long day.." Looking back over at the dog, who was now sitting on his stomach, Ed reached out and scratched him behind the ear. "You're a dog, so you like to sleep, don't you boy? Let's take a nap." Rolling over and throwing an arm around the dog, he pulled Black Hayate down into a laying position and proceeded to fall right back asleep, cuddled up with the dog.

------

A soft whimpering was slowly dragging Ed out of his deep slumber, along with a gentle tugging at his sleeve. Grumbling, he rolled over and covered his face with an arm, attempting to block out the noise that was trying so desperately to awake him.

Black Hayate was relentless though, with nature calling and a stomach rumbling. He needed to go outside and do his duty, and then be fed! Grasping the red coat inbetween small jaws, the dog began yanking at it. He had waited long enough, damnit! Growling loudly, Black Hayate tugged harshly, shaking his head side to side. The fabric ripped suddenly, a tearing noise causing the blonds eyes to snap wide open.

He did NOT just rip his favorite coat!

Abruptly sitting up, his gold eyes turned to look down at the dog, which was now sitting and holding the piece of red fabric in his mouth, tail wagging at Edward. A frown formed on his lips as he turned himself, placing both feet firmly on the ground. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the fabric and yanked on it, trying to get it out of the dogs mouth.

Black Hayate took it as a game of tug-of-war, a growl emitting as his teeth tightened on the red fabric.

"Seriously? Okay. Whatever. Fine! Keep it!" Ed huffed, tugging once more on the fabric before releasing it. The dog could keep it, for all he cared!

Satisfied with his new prize, the black and white dog turned and padded over to the large oak doors. Black Hayate lifted a paw and began scratching his nails against the surface, whining and looking back over at Ed.

Grumbling, Edward slipped on his boots before making his way over towards the doors, "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm up. We'll go get you some food.." Opening the door, he waited for the dog to prance out before he followed suite. Shutting the door, Ed continued mumbling to himself as he walked after the dog, who had taken off down the hall with the piece of his red coat in his mouth still.

------

Roy had long returned home as the clock ticked on past 4:00 P.M. At the moment, he found himself lounging on his couch, a pad of paper on his lap and a pen in hand. For the past hour he had sat there, contemplating ideas and scribbling anything possible down onto it. Most of the things he had written down had been crossed out, or little notes were written beside them such as 'Ed would kill me', and he was sure that Ed would if he went with some of the ideas.

Why in the hell did everything have to be so complicated when it came to Ed?!

Growling in frustration, Roy crossed yet another thing off the paper. This was completely useless. There wasn't anything else he could do, though. Hawkeye had told him that she would be over around 4 to see what progress he had made, and to lend him her advice. Roy was looking forward to her arrival, but with a grain of salt. He was absolutely sure that he'd get a mouthful about the roses that he had left, along with the fake note from Havoc that he had left with them.

A knock on the doorway suddenly broke his train of thought, causing his head to tilt towards the doorway. "It's open!" He shouted, the thought that it could have been Ed not even occurring to him. Luckily the door opened and in stepped Lieutenant Hawkeye, along with Black Hayate. Tilting his head, Roy squinted and tried to figure out what was in the dog's mouth.

Was that part of Ed's coat?

"Fullmetal watched him today. He slacked off though, so Black Hayate put him back in line.." Hawkeye informed Roy, filling him in on what had happened earlier that day.

A chuckle escaped Roy's lips, "It seems you've trained him well, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir."

Beckoning the woman over with hand, Roy prepared to go over his possible ideas with her. Most of them were shit though. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Riza made her way over to the couch and sat beside him, yanking the paper out of his hands before he could even sat a word to her. A second later and the pen was taken from his hand as well, and she began circling certain things on the paper and writing numbers next to them.

Roy watched in silence, attempting to peek over at what she was doing, but getting smacked on the head by the pad of paper as soon as he leaned closer. With a huff, he looked over at Black Hayate, who was standing by the couch and wagging his tail. Moving a hand, he patted the empty space next to him on the couch and watched as the dog wasted no time in joining him on the leather couch.

"Okay I'm done." Riza announced a few moments later, interrupting Roy and Hayate's bonding moment. The dog had cuddled up beside Roy, laying his head in Roy's lap while he was petted.

Looking back over, Roy looked at the messy piece of paper and waited for Riza to explain what all her little notes and numbers meant.

"Okay. I circled things that Ed would like, first off. Chocolates are simple, but we both know that he likes chocolate..a lot. I think you were on the right track. I think a dinner would be cute, and simple. Also..how to feel about putting together a photo album?"


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Coming into work on Wednesday, Edward Elric had no idea what was in store for him today. So far in the week, he had gotten majorly caught up as far as sleep was concerned. Today he didn't really feel like sleeping though, feeling well rested and nearly skipping from all the energy he had built up over the past few days of sleeping. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he had so much energy. Normally the everyday routine of yelling matches, followed by running and trying to escape getting burnt to a crisp tired the hell out of him. Too bad he still had quite a few days till Mustang returned.

Ed was sure that Hawkeye would have something for him to do as soon as he found her, because so far it seemed she had taken up the role of bossing him around while Mustang was gone.

Ed wasn't about to question her authority, as he didn't want to get shot at.

Someone was bound to end up as the victim of the short blond being full of energy, though. That person unknowingly was about to have one hell of a day. Deciding right then and there, he told himself that the first person he saw would have to entertain him for the day and put up with his antics.

That person was in the form of a man with a cigarette in his mouth, walking a few feet ahead of Edward.

With a burst of speed, the alchemist took off down the hall straight at the unsuspecting subordinate of Mustang's. Slowly the mans head turned, blue eyes widening at the sight of Ed charging his way. The cigarette dropped from his mouth, "W-WHAT? ED! STOP!"

There was a thud, as the shorter blond crashed into Havoc's back and caused the older man to stumble forward two steps before crashing to the ground completely. "I'M BORED!" Edward shrieked, grasping the back of Havoc's military jacket and attempting to shake him. The action only caused Havoc's upper body to lift and smack into the hard floors several time, easily causing blood to start oozing out of one side of his nose.

"E-Ed! Can you…I'm BLEEDING!" Havoc whined, trying to wiggle out from under the younger male.

Blinking his gold eyes, Ed deciding he'd get off and let Havoc tend to his bleeding nose. "You're no fun." Jutting out a bottom lip, he pouted and watched as Havoc climbed to his feet, a hand over his nose as he attempted to cover the bloody mess.

"Sorry, but last time I checked I wasn't Mustang." The man grumbled irritably.

"Fullmetal! Havoc? ..What happened?" Hawkeye asked as she stumbled onto the bloody scene. A slender brow raised as she waited for a full explanation.

"Ed decided to tackle me to the ground and pound my face into the floor.."

A stern look was cast at the short alchemist, "Edward. I'm sure General Mustang would greatly appreciate it if you didn't injure his subordinates while he is away. I'm sure he'd be greatly displeased with you if he came back with all of us in the hospital.."

"THEN TELL HIM TO GET HIS ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN PUT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL INSTEAD!" Ed shrieked back at Hawkeye, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the woman.

A bullet whizzed past his head, causing his body to tense and freeze completely. When had she pulled out that damned gun?!

"Yes Ma'am!" With that, Edward turned to take his leave before Hawkeye could unleash more anger on him.

A hand grabbed the hood of his coat, and Hawkeye pulled Ed closer to her. "Wait. Today you'll be helping out Breda. Seems there is a rumor of some sort of food poisoning in the canteen. A lot of people have been complaining about stomach aches." With a nod of her head, she released Ed. "Dismissed."

With a huff, the blonde fixed his coat, trying to smooth out the wrinkles as he turned the other direction and went to go find Breda.

"Lieutant..why do I get the feeling you just made that up?" Havoc mused, pinching the bridge of his nose.

A smirk appeared on Hawkeye's lips, "That's because I did. You and me both know that Ed will get distracted from the mission and eat the entire contents of the canteen, and then he'll fall asleep and leave us alone for the rest of the day."

"You're horrible."

"You can blame Mustang for that."

------

Breda hadn't been completely sure about Hawkeye's plan to keep Fullmetal busy all day. Hell, he was surprised the blond was even taking orders from someone. That was something Mustang even had trouble with. He suspected it had to do something with the fact that Ed was probably bored out of his mind, and would do anything as long as he was keeping himself busy.

At first, things had started off a bit rough.

Ed had wandered in, taken control of the whole 'mission' and began investigation immediately. First he had begun questioning anyone in the canteen, attacking them with a series of questions. A few selected people had been asked to cooperate with the project of keeping Ed from destroying the building along with the people inside to cure his boredom. The ones who had agreed were briefed on the mission, and given the answer to various questions that were bound to be asked by Edward.

So, Ed got a mixed amount of answers. Some said they had gotten ill, and others had no idea what he was trying to get at by asking a shitload of questions.

Next he had gathered the data, and began writing it all down on some paper. Breda simply watched, amused by how into the whole thing Edward was getting. Especially because he knew it was all a set up. For a genius, he really had no idea when he was getting set up.

"You know what we should do? Eat something. Then see if we get sick, ya know? That way we know it's not just some prank or something.."

As if on cue, the blond's stomach grumbled loudly, as if agreeing to the idea being proposed. A chuckle escaped Ed as he looked up from his nose, rubbing at his stomach with one hand, "Agreed!"

Breda couldn't help but laugh, his head shaking as he turned to go grab a tray, with Edward at his heels.

"I think we should get a sample of everything!"

Okay, Edward was a little TOO enthusiastic over this.

"Uhm..but then you might get a stomach ache from eating too much, Ed.."

A frown appeared on the young blonds lips. He fell quiet for a moment, as if pondering over Breda's words. "You sound like Al. He always said that." Without another word, he began piling 'samples' of every food possible. Breda followed him, skipping a lot of the foods, his head shaking as he watched Edward.

When they went to get something to drink, Ed skipped over the milk and pointed at it, warning Breda, "Don't try that. It'll give you stomach aches no matter what. It's guaranteed. It's bad for you."

Deciding it was best not to ask questions, Breda skipped over the milk as well, even though he liked milk. Instead he settled for some water, and proceeded to carry his and Ed's _third_ tray back towards the tables. It would be a miracle if Ed ate all of that food.

And Breda watched in amazement as Ed proceeded to eat all the food on all three trays before his head dropped onto the table top and he fell asleep from a case of serious case of food coma.

------

Lifting his hand, Roy knocked his fingers again the front door to the Hughes' house softly, before taking a step back and waiting for someone to open the door. The noise that followed after his knocking confirmed that Gracia and Elysia were home. A small chuckle escaped the man as he heard the young girl screaming that she would get the door.

Patiently waiting, he listened to the door as the lock was played with, and then the door finally swung open to reveal Gracia standing there, Elysia at her side. "Oh! General Mustang! Do come in?"

Before Roy could even take a step forward, Elysia had grabbed his hand and pulled with all her might, trying to drag the man inside the house. Chuckling as he stepped into the house, Roy allowed himself to be lead through it towards the living room. "So, did you find the photos?" He asked, while taking a seat on the couch.

After figuring out that he wanted to make a photo album full of photos for Ed, he turned to his next project: finding the photos. Roy didn't have any photos of Ed, and probably for good reason. He was sure that he'd be called a 'pervert' or a 'pedophile' and a bunch of other things. No, Riza had already given him ideas on who possibly had photos he could use. Hughes apparently had always been taking pictures of Ed, as well as snapping pictures of Roy and the rest of the military.

Gracia said she could have sworn that man would have married the camera if she and Elysia weren't around.

Not only had Hughes taken photos of them all, but Riza said there was quite a few pictures she had taken. Then of course there was Winry and Pinako, who were bound to have countless pictures of Ed and Al when they were younger and utterly adorable. Roy looked forward to finding some blackmailing pictures when he went over there tomorrow.

"Of course! Here they are!" Gracia replied as she followed them into the living room, pointing at a box that was sitting beside the couch. The box was filled to the top with photos, but he was sure not all of them were of him and his subordinates. A large amount was probably baby pictures, as well as pictures of Maes and Gracia.

"Can I help?! Can I? Can I?" Elysia asked, and without waiting for an answer, her fingers dived into the box and began pulling out pictures.

Chuckling, Roy reached over and picked up a handful, setting it on the coffee table neatly. The first thing was to organize them, figure out what pictures were of whom. Gracia had taken out a handful as well and had begun the same process on the opposite side of the coffee table, a sad smile on her lips as she sifted through a few pictures of her husband.

Picking up a photo, Elysia shoved it into Roy's face suddenly, "Oh look! I found daddy!"

A small smile appeared as his dark eyes settled on the picture. It was one of those odd pictures where Hughes had randomly come up with the camera, grabbed hold of Havoc and pointed the camera at them before pressing down the button. Half of Havoc's face had been cut off due to the bad camera angle. Hughes definitely didn't have a skill at taking pictures of himself.

After a good hour had passed, and the photos were all sorted, Roy had found himself with a nice little stack of pictures that he deemed useable for the photo album. Somewhere deep in the box had even been a picture of Edward in a bunny costume, dressed up for Easter to play the 'Easter Bunny' for Elysia. The girl had been so young that she hadn't known it was Ed, but everyone else had. Roy could vaguely remember bribing the blond with some sort of bribe, and yet never going through with it.

He was sure if he tried something similar again this Easter, that Edward wouldn't fall for it.

"Thanks again, Gracia." Roy thanked her, as she walked him to the front door after he helped her clean up the photos and put them away properly.

Gracia smiled, "Oh it was no problem at all! Tell Edward I say hi, and let him know that he's always welcome over for dinner. The same goes for you, too."

Elysia rushed up, wrapping her arms around Roy and hugging his legs tightly. "Bye bye, Mr. General, Sir!" Giggling, she kept her grip on him for a brief moment before releasing him and rushing off down the hall to her room so she could resume playing with her dolls.

"I'll be sure to let him know on Saturday. Thanks again, Gracia. See ya!" Turning, he gave a lazy wave to the woman as he walked down the front steps to the house and made his way down the driveway towards his car.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

Thursday morning, Hawkeye watched as the short blond alchemist dragged himself towards her. It appeared that he had a long night, and she could only imagine after eating all that food the day before. She wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up on the toilet all night with an upset stomach just based on the knowledge of how much food he had consumed.

That or he had slept all day and now was extremely tired. He had been sleeping all week though, so maybe it was finally catching up?

Something told her that wasn't the case though, as she watched him stop before and let out a loud sigh. "Ed? Are you okay?"

A yawn erupted from Ed, while one of hands lifted to paw at an eye. "I didn't really sleep last night.." Came the mumbled answer. His fingers began fiddling with his hair, taking out the sloppy braid and re-braiding it a second later in one just as messy. Paying no mind to it, his head tilted up as he waited for Hawkeye to tell him what he'd be doing today.

"Oh? You should have listened to Breda. He warned you not to eat all that food."

With a sigh, the blond shook his head and corrected Hawkeye, "It wasn't the food. I had a nightmare. I couldn't fall back asleep after it.." He wasn't about to elaborate on what the dream was about, though. It wasn't all that uncommon for him to have nightmares though, and usually they were plagued by Homunculi and a splattered Nina Chimera on a brick wall, along with various other things that would haunt anyone of his young age if they saw it.

Lifting a hand, Ed scratched at the side of his head and mumbled to himself. "I need my comfort Roy."

Blinking a few times, Hawkeye remained silent as she tried to figure out what to say after hearing what she could have sworn was a confession of missing the General. It definitely wasn't everyday that Ed said something so blunt. Reaching out, she gave Ed a small pat on the shoulder, "Just a few more days." She reassured him.

There was a tired grumble of agreement, followed by a whiny reply, "Those girls are lucky I don't go and hunt them down myself. Even I don't get to bug Mustang endlessly for a full week, including the weekends. He'd probably lock me out Tuesday night and leave me out in the rain like the cruel bastard he is."

Hawkeye couldn't help but chuckle, "Not so loud, Sir. Someone might here you and think you're sick and they'll want to put you in a mental hospital."

"I'd just alchemy my way out and find Mustang and kick his ass. It's all his fault anyways."

Shaking her head at the love sick boy, she began walking back down the hall, Ed stomping along beside her and still mumbling to himself. "So, today you'll be cleaning an old room with Falman and Fuery. You can ask Falman or Fuery what they want you to do; I believe they're already in the room getting cleaning supplies ready." Stopping by a door, she opened it and motioned Edward inside of it. "Have fun."

As soon as Edward had shuffled into the room, she shut the door behind him and made her way towards Mustang's office. She had the urge to call the General and tell him what had just happened. After all, she was a girl, and couldn't pass up the chance to gossip! After that she'd have to find Havoc and tell him too. Then she had to get back to work.

Would gathering photos of Ed be considered work, though?

------

Watching as the scenery outside the window began to slow, the trees and grass becoming more visible as the train started to come to a stop at the station. As it came to a stop, Roy noticed a familiar pair of blonds standing outside the train, patiently waiting for the man inside the train.

"Hey, hey Winry! I think I see the General!"

"I think you're right, Al!"

Chuckling to himself, Roy rose from his seat and followed the crowd out the train. Making a straight beeline for the awaiting blonds, he smiled and greeted them, "Thanks again for helping me out."

"Oh its no problem! Don't mention it. Anything to make our Ed happy! It's a shame that he couldn't come along. He hasn't been here in ages! Maybe I'll come back with you and remind him myself.." The wrench goddess ranted, as the trio began walking back towards the house.

"Oh, no, it's fine really. I guarantee he's going through hell back in Central right now."

"What'd you do to brother! He's okay, isn't he?!" Al piped up, thinking the worst, of course. His worried eyes looking up at Roy, waiting anxiously for an answer from him.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I talked to Hawkeye earlier on the phone when I called to see how he was doing. Apparently yesterday he ate most the canteen and then had a nightmare last night."

"Sounds like Ed alright.."

"I always told brother that he shouldn't stuff his face before going to sleep! It's not healthy!"

A nod of agreement, and Roy fell quiet as he listened to the pair talk away between themselves. Every now and then they'd ask him a question, but for the most part he stayed quiet. It didn't bother him in the slightest, as he walked along towards the house.

When they finally arrived, Winry and Al set off to bring out all the pictures they had found over the past day or so after receiving the call from Roy asking for help. While he waited, Roy took a seat on their couch and filled Pinako in on everything going on in Central, along with Edward. There wasn't much to tell though, as Central had quieted down for the most part. That's if the fights between Ed and himself were excluded.

A knock on the door caused his attention to turn, eyes fixing on it as it opened not a second later and a tall woman walked inside. Her head turned, mouth opening to say something when she spotted Mustang on the couch. Oh did she have some things to say to that man before he left the house.

Al suddenly busted into the room, rushing over and engulfing the woman in a tight hug. "Teacher! You're here!"

Izumi chuckled softly, returning the hug before dropping a bag into the young boy's arms suddenly. "These are the pictures I could find of you when you were under my care.." She explained, while following Al over to the living room and taking a seat beside Mustang.

Before she could even say a word, Mustang felt a death glare burrowing into the side of his head. Things had been going so well! All of a sudden he felt like he was about to go under massive investigation and questioning by Al and the three females. Riza had been right when she had warned him about putting himself in such a dangerous position. Things were about to get serious.

"Now that he's under your care, Mustang..I'd like to ask you a few questions. Especially with the recent changes in your relationship with Edward.." The woman started, her eyes relentlessly glaring at the man she sat beside.

A wrench was suddenly being waved in front of Roy's face, causing him to give his undivided attention to the blond waving it at him. "I swear to god, Roy, if you harm one hair on his head I'll shove this so far up that ass of yours that you—"

"I'll bring back brother myself! I'll lock him away and you'll never see him again!"

A groan escaped Roy as he ran a hand through his long hair. "I knew this was going to happen.." When he got back to Central, he'd have to tell Hawkeye to never let him go on a suicide mission ever again. This was insane. Would he even make it out alive? Roy could only imagine everyone laughing at him while he begged for someone to come save him from the angry mob of Ed's loved ones.

"Well? We're waiting, Mustang." Winry grumbled, poking the man in the nose with her wrench.

Al leaned forward, getting awful close into Roy's personal space. "You loveee him, don't you!" A grin grew on his lips as he playfully began poking at Roy's side with a finger. "You do, don't you!"

Lifting a hand, Mustang coughed into it as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "I assure you I don't mean any harm.." Hopefully they'd believe him, so the topic could change and he could slip away unharmed from all of this. He had expected them to be protective, but this was just too much to take at one time. Roy glanced down at the finger that was still prodding at his ribs and tried scooting away from it. Unfortunately that just put him closer to Izumi.

Smacking Roy on the head with her fist, Izumi frowned as Roy scooted closer to her. "How do we know you aren't just lying? Using him for your own gain?"

A murmur of agreement filled the room, all eyes remaining on the man under investigation.

Roy winced at the fist hitting his head, but thanked god that it wasn't Ed's automail. "Do you think I'd walk into this, knowing you'd interrogate me, for someone I didn't really care about? It's almost suicide. Just to get some pictures, too." A sigh fled his lips, his head shaking. "The things I do for that boy."

The group casted each other loops, as if a silent language was being spoken between them at that very moment. The wrench still being waved in front of Roy's face was pulled away as Winry dropped it back into her pocket. Al leaned away, walking over and taking a seat on the floor nearby.

"You're right. I think we're the reason nobody ever took a chance at dating Ed. You've got guts." Winry concluded, flashing the General a smirk before her attention turned towards the photos scattered all over the table. Al had begun looking through them already, chuckling occasionally as he found one that was cute.

Roy let out a sigh of relief, feeling as though he wanted to melt right there on the spot and disappear. Girls were crazy. That's all there was to it. They changed moods so fast that it left him confused and wondering what the hell had just happened. At least they were off his back for now, and they could get to business.

"Aren't you risking a lot, General? Having a relationship with Ed is dangerous, right?" Al asked, lifting his attention from all the pictures he was looking at.

Nodding his head, Roy grabbed some pictures and pulled them closer to inspect them. "Yes. That's why only a handful of people know. It's also why I can't just take him out on Saturday.."

"Well, I think its cute. I mean..what you're doing. I wish I could be there to see his face on Saturday." Winry chimed in, shoving a few photos at Roy, "These are cute!"

Taking the photos in question, Roy looked them over while answering Winry. "I'm not sure you'd want to. I'm sure Saturdays going to be full of lots of screaming. From what Hawkeye told me, he's started taking out his anger on everyone else. Havoc got tackled the other day.." Reaching up, he rubbed at the side of his head and sighed softly. "I can feel a lump already.."

"Who knows! Maybe brother will be so happy he won't try and kill you for leaving him alone for a week!"

"One can only hope."


	5. Friday

**Friday**

"Feeling better, Ed?"

There was a snort.

"I take that as a yes. So. Hawkeye wants you to start working on Mustang's paperwork. It's been..neglected..this whole week. Someone has to do it, though." Havoc said, rambling about what Ed was going to have to spend his day doing. To say the least, he wasn't thrilled about it. Nor was he sure why he was being told to do it again. Monday all he had done was make a mess and break Roy's clock, then pass out on the couch.

"I have some time to kill, so I'll help you out for a bit."

Nodding his head, Ed walked along beside Havoc as they made their way towards Mustang's office. He hadn't been in there since Tuesday, and was secretly excited to see if his mess was still there, or if someone had cleaned it up. He figured nobody would have touched any of it, though. With Mustang gone, not many people had even bothered going into the office. There was no reason to.

Sliding in front of Havoc, Ed shuffled into the office quickly. As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by the familiar mess that he had left there just a few days prior. Chuckling to himself, he made his way over to the chair behind the desk and flopped down into it. If he was going to do this, he might as well get comfortable. It wouldn't kill him to sign a few of these.

After all, he had spent most of the week messing around and doing absolutely nothing.

Havoc blinked as he stepped up to the desk, reaching out and poking at the Eiffel Tower of staples. "Did you..?"

"Yep! Neat, isn't it! I figured Mustang's desk needed some decoration."

"If you mean covering it in glue..and wasting staples..but you know Mustang is going to kill you, right?"

"I'm going to kill him first. That bastard is dead come Monday morning. I've already got it planned out.." The blond went on a tangent, talking away as he began signing papers from the huge stack on the desk. "I'm going to come in extra early..and rig this place with traps. A bucket of water is going above the door..and maybe some rubber cement on the seat of the chair.."

"That's beyond childish, Ed."

There was a low, almost evil chuckle from the blond as he shoved another paper off into the pile where all the signed papers were being put. He could care less if it was childish, after all, he was still young himself. It wasn't like he was old and had some kids and a loving wife. No, Ed still had every right to be immature!

Reaching over, Havoc grabbed one of the papers from the stack that Ed was creating and glanced at the signature. "Edward.." He chided softly, his voice failing at the attempt to hide a bit of amusement.

Lifting his head and titling it to the side, the blond smiled innocently, "Yes?"

Waving the paper in his hand in front of the childish alchemists face, Havoc couldn't help but chuckle as he attempted to scold Ed, "Doodling stick figures all over the paperwork and signing it 'General Roy Mustang likes taking baths with rubber duckies' is not appropriate. You do know Mustang is going to kill you, if Hawkeye doesn't first, right?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Ed took the paper and put it back in the pile. "It's a good thing you didn't see anything, then. Isn't it?"

Shaking his head, Havoc grabbed a paper from the stack of 'to be signed' and scribbled a signature on it. At least some of the papers wouldn't have to be replaced because of the childish antics of Ed. Plus it would save him from being killed by either Hawkeye or Mustang, at least that's what he was hoping for. He probably would still get in trouble for not stopping him.

"So what do you have to do later?"

Havoc glanced up as he put another paper into the pile. "I have to go make sure everything is set up perfectly for my date with Hawkeye tomorrow." He explained.

"You have a date tomorrow? With Hawkeye?" Receiving a nod, Ed couldn't help but smirk. "Good luck."

Laughing softly, Havoc smiled and returned his attention to the paperwork. "Thanks. I think I'll need a lot of it." There was a small pause, and then he asked, "So what did you get Mustang?"

"Get him?" Ed asked, blinking at the other blond from across the desk. Apparently he had no idea that tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

At all.

"..You..do you even know why Mustang's been gone all week?" Havoc asked, stumbling with the idea that Ed had no idea what holiday it was tomorrow. "Have you looked at a calendar lately?"

Ed shook his head after being asked the questions, "No. I just know he's got lady troubles. That's all Hawkeye told me." Hell, he wasn't even sure when the last time he had looked at a calendar was. Did he even own one? Apparently he had missed the fact that his elbow was right beside the one on Roy's desk, as well.

Havoc smacked the palm of his hand onto his forehead and sighed loudly. "Shit, man. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, Ed." He explained, reaching over and pointing at it on the calendar on the desk.

Those narrowed, irritated gold eyes suddenly widened as he looked at the date on the calendar. "FUCK! SHIT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS DAYS AGO!?" He shrieked, arms flailing and knocking things off of the desk. Mustang was going to come back to a completely trashed office come Monday, that was for sure. "Help me think of something! Havoc! Help me! I've never had to do this before! Last time I was forced at wrench point by Winry and I had to get her chocolates, it wasn't up to me! I don't know the first thing about getting someone something for Valentine's Day!"

Havoc was in the middle of a fit of laughter in his chair, arms wrapped around his sides as he laughed away while Ed panicked. "Oh man, talk about a blond moment!" He managed to gasp out inbetween laughter.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Ed demanded, smacking Havoc over the head with his left fist. He was serious! He needed help figuring out what to give Roy tomorrow! Shit, did he even have time to get something nice for him?

The laughter fleeing from Havoc didn't cease, even after getting hit over the head, but it slowly died into chuckling before disappearing completely. Unlike Edward, he already knew that Roy had everything under control. Roy probably figured that Ed had no idea what holiday it was. "Why not just get him a card? It'd be hard to get him anything else at this point.."

"Right! A card. That's perfect!"

Havoc watched in amusement as Ed sat back down and grabbed one of the papers, beginning to write on it. Judging by how long he had been writing, he was sure that he wasn't just signing another 'General Mustang likes to take bubble baths', but he was using it for his card. "You know..I think the phrase 'it's the thought that counts' won't fly with Mustang when he figures out what you wrote that on…"

Ed chuckled as he began folding the paper up into a card, "He'll get over it." Roy had a cruel sense of humor, after all. If anything, he figured Roy would find it absolutely hysterical. Until he realized how many papers still had to be signed that Ed hadn't finished signing.

"Ooh. Look at the time. I gotta run. Good luck, Ed! See you Monday!"

There was a slam of the door and Ed was once more alone, left to come up with other sorts of ways to sign the huge stacks of paperwork still left to sign. There was two stacks here on the desk, and who knows how many Hawkeye was hiding from him.

Oh joy.


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

**Authors Note:**

HURRAY FOR MOVIE THAT CAME OUT IN 1997 AND TV THAT SHOULDN'T BE THERE!

-cough-

Leave me alone and enjoy this. =]

Rolling from his side to his stomach, Ed slowly opened his eyes and looking over at the clock that sat on top of the night stand beside his bed. 1:30 P.M. Grabbing at the blankets, he pulled them and snuggled into the bed. There was no way he was getting up anytime soon. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyways. Roy was off getting chased by girls, more than likely.

He decided he'd just wait around the house until Roy showed up. If he did. Ed wasn't about to get his hopes up.

A loud growl erupted from his stomach suddenly, followed by a pain that caused Ed to groan. Apparently his stomach had different plans and didn't want him to sleep in any longer than he already had. With a sigh, the tired blond kicked at his blankets and slowly crawled out of his bed. Grabbing a pair of pants, he shuffled into them and proceeded to grab a black shirt to put on while making his way towards the kitchen.

After making a bowl of cereal, he shuffled his way into the small living room and sat down on the couch. Today officially sucked, due to the fact that he had absolutely nothing to do. He couldn't go bother Winry and Al this weekend, because he was sure they'd be doing something today. Everyone else was going to be all lovey dovey with their loved ones too. Where was his, though?

Off running away from females.

Picking up a book from the table, Edward flipped it open to where he had stopped reading it the day before. It was another book on alchemy. The subject, no matter how much he knew about it, never ceased to interest him. It was something he was sure he'd never get tired of anytime soon, that's for sure.

After an hour or so, Ed had decided to take a break from the book, setting it back down on the table. Grabbing the remote and clicking the on button, he flipped through the channels idly. There wasn't anything interesting on TV, as usual, but managed to find an old movie playing: Titanic. It was a cheesy movie, long too, but he enjoyed it. It seemed it had just begun too, which was good. It meant he had over three hours to do absolutely nothing but watch a good movie.

Deciding he needed to get the bowl out of the way, Ed got up and made his way into the kitchen, dumping the empty bowl into the sink. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and went back into his room to steal his blanket off his bed. Dragging it behind him, he then returned to the couch and made himself comfortable, snuggling up in it to watch the cute romance movie.

Hours later, the very end of the movie was coming up, as the people on the screen jumped from the ship and chaos was abundant. "Man, that really would have sucked to be on that ship.." Ed mumbled into the pillow that his head rested on, fingers clutching the blanket as he watched the dramatic scenes play out. A knock on the door surprised him, causing him to jump and almost scream in surprise. Kicking at his blankets, Ed got up off the couch and slowly made his way towards the door.

That bastard had finally decided to show up after all, and he couldn't run to the door to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had been missed. His pride wouldn't allow it, that and he was stubborn beyond all belief,

It was a shame that Mustang already knew he had been missed, due to several calls from Hawkeye during the week.

As the door finally swung open, a smug grin formed on Roy's lips, "What took you so long, Fullmetal? Couldn't reach the door handle?"

The door slammed shut right in his face, and the sound of footsteps inside told him that Ed had walked away and back into the depths of the house.

Chuckling to himself, Roy turned the door knob and let himself inside the house. After all, Ed hadn't told him to go away. Some might thing the door slamming in his face was a way of saying that, but Roy knew better than that. After shutting the front door, he made his way towards the living room, where he heard the TV blasting the sound of screaming people.

Was Ed watching a horror film, on Valentine's Day?

As he got closer, Roy noticed the blond was sitting in the middle of the couch. When he turned to look at Roy, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tears leaking down his cheeks. Oh god, was he crying because he had taken off for the week? Shit! "Are you..please don't tell me you're crying because of me, Ed."

There was a scoff, and the box of tissues in his lap was promptly thrown at Roy's face. "It's the movie, you bastard! You really think I'd cry over _you_?"

A groan escaped Roy as the box of tissues smacked him in the head, a hand lifting to clutch the wounded area. "I'm not sure what hurt more, your words or that box."

There was a small laugh, and a hand extended out towards Roy, "Can I have the box?"

With a roll of his eyes, Roy picked up the box of tissues and covered the last few steps to reach the couch. Dumping the box in Ed's lap, he then proceeded to sit down beside him and look to see what movie he was watching. "Titanic? Huh. I didn't take you as the sap to watch these kinds of movies, Ed."

"Shut up, damnit. It's not over yet!" The blonde snapped, as he wiped away his tears. Grabbing his pillow, he dropped it into the other mans lap and proceeded to lay back down, stretching across the couch and laying his head on the pillow. Roy didn't seem to mind, laying one arm across the blond to make himself comfortable.

"You know he dies, right?"

"Shut UP, Mustang! Or do you want automail for dinner!"

"Speaking of dinn-" His words got cut short as Ed's hand lifted and smacked blindly at Roy, catching him on the chest. There was a chuckle and then he finally decided to be quiet till the movie finished up.

A half hour or so later and the credits began to roll across the screen. It was Edward who first broke the silence between them with a grumbled, "You owe me for disappearing all week."

"I heard you took a lot of your anger out on everyone back at headquarters. That's not very nice of you, Edward. My subordinates better be in tact when I get in on Monday morning."

"They will be, I promise. Can't promise about your office though."

"What?!"

There was a stifled laugh, but Ed remained quiet, choosing not to elaborate on it. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Roy grumbled, gently prodding at Ed's ribcage with his fingers. "Have you eaten at all today?"

Ed scoffed, flipping over and peering up through his bangs at Roy. "What, are you trying to say I'm anorexic?"

"Oh god no. I heard about what happened with Breda this week, Fullmetal." Roy answered, smirking down at the blond. A hand lifted, brushing the blond bangs away from Ed's face gently as he continued speaking, "Besides, I was just assuming you got so emotionally caught up in the movie that you didn't leave the couch. Except to answer the door, of course."

There was a lack of answer from Ed, golden eyes slowly closing as he listened to the song playing from the TV set. The silence was broken as he began humming along with the tune, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Theres a nice dinner waiting for you at my house, Ed. Spaghetti and meatballs." Roy mumbled, trying to keep the blond from falling asleep right then and there. The lazy bastard probably would have too, if the magic words hadn't been spoken.

"Food? Then what are we doing here?"

------

After arriving at the house, the pair made a straight beeline for the kitchen. Almost an hour after that, with some limited help from Ed, the dinner was fixed and ready for consumption. Roy had made sure to make extra, because he was absolutely positive that the bottomless pit that Ed called a stomach would need to be fed at least two or three servings before feeling somewhere near content.

After said third helping of spaghetti, and what Roy could have sworn was his fifth breadstick, the plate was stolen from Ed and dumped into the sink. "If you eat anymore you're going to get a stomach ache.."

"But it was good! I wasn't done eating!"

"I'm flattered, Edward, that you'd be willing to suffer through a stomach ache for my cooking." Roy chuckled, as he began putting things away so they wouldn't spoil. It didn't take long, since it had been a fairly simple meal. Just some spaghetti and meatballs, with some breadsticks. As soon as it was safely put away, Roy returned his attention back to where the blond had been waiting patiently at the table, only to find him not there.

"Ed?"

"Over here." Came his reply, from the living room where he was warming himself before the fireplace. It seemed he had already made up his mind where he wanted them to spend the rest of the night, as there were a few blankets and pillows playing around him. Grabbing Ed's gifts, Roy made his way over and joined the blond in front of the fire. The gifts were then dumped into Ed's lap.

Blinking, Ed glanced sideways at the older man, "For me?" After receiving a nod, Ed turned his attention back to the two gifts and began tearing at the wrapping paper of the smaller one square present. A second later the blonds eyes widened, a grin growing on his face as he examined the box of gourmet chocolates. He was sure they had to of cost a fortune, and they looked delicious! Ed wanted to dive into them right then and there. "Yuuumy!"

Chuckling softly, Roy waved his hand at the blond, ushering him to open the bigger wrapped gift.

Setting the box of chocolates aside, Ed turned to tear open the other awaiting gift. As he pulled the wrapping paper away and revealed a large photo album, he inhaled sharply. Then he exhaled, almost swooning over the bright red photo album, his fingers brushing over the cover of the album. Tilting his head, Ed looked over at Roy, who looked quite amused over the blond's initial reaction. "You made this?"

"Yeah. Go on, open it up."

Instead of opening it right away, the blond alchemist scooted up to the side of Roy and moved the large photo album so that it balanced on both their labs as they sat beside each other. One of Roy's arms quickly made itself at home around Ed's back, fingers resting on his hip.

Preoccupying himself with the album, Ed hardly noticed the arm as he flipped open the album. "So is this why you were gone all week? Where'd you get all these?" He asked, eyes scanning the pages upon pages of pictures of various things. There were pictures of just him, ranging from when he was young to obviously recent ones. Then there were group shots, pictures of Hawkeye and the gang. Most of which were silly snapshots, with bad angles and peoples faces cut out. A couple of them caused Edward to chuckle softly.

"You wouldn't believe how many pictures people had of all of us. I got some of them from Gracia, and then I took a trip out to visit Winry and Al to ge—"

Ed's head snapped back, eyes widened as he cut off Roy mid sentence, "You went and saw Winry and Al? Without me? What were you thinking? I thought you had a brain. Apparently I was wrong.."

"Trust me. Lesson learned. They attacked me with a bunch of questions, and it definitely didn't help that Izumi came by too. She had a couple good pictures, though.."

"You are a lucky, lucky man to survive walking into that house without me."

Chuckling, Roy reached over and pointed at a picture in the corner of the page that Ed had flipped to. "I have no idea how they got that picture..but Hawkeye had some of those.." He informed. The photo he was talking about was one of him and Ed, passed out on the couch together.

"They're sneaking sons of bitches, that's how. I swear they know everything. It really doesn't surprise me."

It was true enough.

After flipping through the album once, Ed closed it and began digging in his pocket for something. "I got you something too." Pulling out the now crumpled card, he handed it over to Roy with a smirk.

Taking the crumpled up card, he removed his other hand from around Ed so he could smooth out the paper to read it better. The seemed to be text written all over the paper, which at first confused the hell out of Mustang. As soon as he had opened it up completely, unfolding it and flipping it over he started laughing.

"Thought you'd like that." Ed mused, watching the other man laugh, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"This was something important, wasn't it?" Roy asked, chuckling as he glanced it over. The doodles all over the important document told him that Ed had definitely been bored while he was away. It also told him that there was going to be little to no paper work when he got back on Monday. That alone made the card ten times more special.

Flipping over the paper, he read the writing on the back of it:

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Don't believe Havoc if he tells you on Monday that I forgot about it._

_Edward_

Roy couldn't help but start laughing once more, his head shaking in amusement. "Thanks, Ed." Leaning down, he captured the others lips with his own for a brief kiss. "That was cute, and it'll keep me not busy at work while Hawkeye reprints all the documents you took the liberty to practice your drawing on.."

"I haven't seen you all week and that's all I get? A tiny little kiss? Fine. I'll just eat my delicious chocolates." Pouting, Edward laid down next to him and began fiddling with the box of chocolates, trying to get the plastic wrap off of it. It was apparent that he was having issues when he began gnawing at the box, trying to tear at the plastic with his teeth.

Snorting, Roy laid down on his side beside Ed, propping his head up with a hand. After a few seconds of being amused by Ed versus the plastic wrap, he reached out and stole it from the blonds jaws. "Give it here, the last thing you need is to have to get more of your body replaced. Quite frankly, I don't want to date a kid whose teeth could rival a pirates. Gold and silver teeth are not attractive, so try and take care of those, would you?"

Lashing out, Edward smacked Roy upside the head with his hand, "I'm not a kid!"

"Owch. Seriously, Ed. Automail."

"Sorry.."

After successfully getting the plastic wrap off the box, Roy passed it back over to the eager blond. Roy could have sworn that he was bouncing with excitement over a simple box of chocolate. Sure, Ed claimed to not be a child, but his actions clearly screamed otherwise.

Picking out a chocolate, Edward proceeded to shove it into his mouth and hum happily as he chewed on it. Delicious chocolate! Gourmet chocolate was the best. "You should buy me some of this more often.." He hinted, glancing over and smiling at Roy, who was still quietly watching in amusement.

"Only if you share."

Ed laughed, digging through the chocolate to find one for Roy. As soon as he found one, he flipped over to his side, facing him. "Open!"

"I'm not three, Fullmetal. Give me the chocolate."

"Open your moth, god damnit, or the airplane will crash into your face and it will NOT be a pretty sight anymore."

Roy couldn't help but laugh, before finally complying and opening his mouth and letting the childish blond feed him.

"See, that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

Shaking his head as he chewed on the delicious treat, Roy reached out and slipped an arm around Ed, using it to pull him closer. Edward didn't resist, allowing his chocolates to be replaced with snuggling with his love. Nuzzling into the older mans chest, Ed allowed a content sigh to escape his lips, enjoying the lingering familiar smell of cologne that he had missed so terribly over the past week. "Thanks, Mustang."

Grinning, Roy shook his head and replied, "Haven't you slept enough this week?"

"No. You can never sleep enough. Now shut up."

Chuckling, he leaned around the grumpy blond, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over them, despite the fact that the fire still crackled in front of them. Lowering his lips to the ear of the other, Ed could almost hear Roy grinning as the words were whispered in his ear, "So you think you can sleep now that you have your comfort Roy here with you?"

**The End.**

**Authors Note:**

HAHAHAHA I AM DONE!

O___O! I AM SO HAPPY!


End file.
